Long Time No See: Jiraiya Returns!
is episode 53 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis Naruto tries to awake Ebisu using One Thousand Years of Death, but nothing happened. Naruto ask who is he, and he introduced himself as the Frog Hermit, and Naruto called Jiraiya as Pervy Sage. He said that he was a writer of novels, and he show the book of Icha Icha Paradise, Naruto concluded that his data gathering was "peeking". Naruto got angry that Jiraiya "interrupted his training", and he said that he must be responsible of his training because of what he did to Ebisu. Then, Jiraiya left. Naruto said that he was cool, and he left Ebisu behind to follow the latter. He search Jiraiya, he saw him in a sweets shop, with a girl, slapping him. Naruto then still saying about his responsibility for his training, and saying he's a pervert in front of people, at the end, Jiraiya put him in a big jar and the cap putting a rock so he can't escape, and he left. Jiraiya sits in the grass, looking at the clouds, imagining it with nude girls. But Naruto suddenly attack him with some shuriken, and uses his Body Replacement Technique to escape, but Jiraiya only really uses a Transformation Technique, fooling Naruto. Then Naruto appears, finally founding him. He made a request so he will supervise Naruto's training, Naruto then accepts the request. After Naruto left, he saw two ladies, and run for the two. He talks with the ladies, then Naruto arrived, with a matured watermelon. It seems that Naruto misunderstood the request. Jiraiya let Naruto eat the watermelon, unfortunately, the girls left. Naruto and Jiraiya had a short fight, with Jiraiya saying he needs a babe, so Naruto transformed using his Sexy Technique. Jiraiya and the hidden Ebisu had a nosebleed, but Ebisu's was similar to the Third Hokage's. Finally, Jiraiya was convinced. He told him to remain in that form so he will supervise his training. Naruto get disappointed, so he return to his original form. Jiraiya then openly admitted that he was a super pervert. Jiraiya admitted that he was kidding, that he will really supervise Naruto's training. Naruto resumes his water-walking practice. But he can't still stand in the water. Jiraiya laughs at him. Then, he saw the Four Symbols Seal at Naruto. He realised that this was done by the Fourth Hokage to protect Naruto. He also saw the Five Elements Seal, thinking this was done by Orochimaru, he removed the seal using the Five Elements Unseal. After removing the seal, he asks Naruto to walk again in the water. At last, he can walk now in the water. Jiraiya thought that this was the time to teach him how to use the Nine-Tails chakra. But before that, he told Naruto that he has two types of chakra: red and blue chakra. Jiraiya then says that they must stop the training, and they must head to the hot springs. After they bath, Naruto sleep, then Ebisu arrived, Jiraiya then apologize that he stole his student, then he said that the Hokage was searching for him. Then Ebisu said that he was one of the Sannin, so he can stop Orochimaru. Trivia * Naruto's efforts to track down Jiraiya are unique in the anime.